<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mystery Saviour by shineandhowl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114602">Mystery Saviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl'>shineandhowl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Mental Health Issues, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun was saved by a mystery man while hiding from the police.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mystery Saviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very lame and stupid fic, but I hope you can enjoy this.</p><p>Warnings: Very, very small mentions of murder, and torture. Nothing too graphic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>It’s been five days since the police have begun the search for the suspect of the murder in SM Club last week. The suspect, Oh Sehun, was the last person seen with the woman before she was found dead the next day. The police believe that this murder has a connection with the recent 12 murder cases of young women for the past few months. They said–”</em></p><p>“You gotta stop watching the news, Sehun-ah.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun turned his gaze from the television towards the source of the deep voice. He smiled when he saw Chanyeol at the entrance of the apartment. He listened to the older and changed the channel.</p><p> </p><p>It also has been five days since Sehun suddenly became a wanted person. When he saw his face on the news, he began to panic. He swore he is innocent. He admitted he talked to the murdered woman at the club a few nights ago but that was it. He did not do anything more than that. He was not even drunk that night.</p><p> </p><p>When he was exiting his apartment building for a quick run to buy dinner around midnight, the police saw him and immediately the chase began. He never runs that fast until that night. He probably ran for 10 minutes nonstop when he bumped to Chanyeol. The taller stared at him for a while before pulling him into the apartment building.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Follow me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Trust me. I’ll help you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was too tired to think, so he just followed the man. He was reluctant when Chanyeol invited him in but he was afraid someone would recognise him. In the end, he entered Chanyeol’s unit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I recognised you,” Chanyeol said as he passed a glass of water to Sehun. “You’re the suspect for the murder right?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m a suspect, but I swore I’m innocent.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then why did you run away?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I freaked out, man. What would you do if you’re at my place?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stayed quiet after that. He offered the guest room for Sehun to stay for the meantime. Chanyeol promised that he will not tell the police about his whereabouts.</p><p> </p><p>Up to this day, he had no idea how Chanyeol could easily trust him.</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea how he himself could easily trust Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>But he is safe, and that’s what matters.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing unusual about Chanyeol that could make Sehun feels uneasy. The taller is the sweetest person he has ever met. They are strangers to each other but Chanyeol treated him nicely.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment, however, was a little odd. There is a locked room, but the reason for it remained unknown even to Chanyeol. It was already like that when he moved in, he said. He tried to open it during the first few months he lived there but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was still curious but curiosity killed the cat. So, he decided to stay out of it.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Cold sweat began to break on his forehead. He was being pressed by the police to confess about the murder. He felt like someone was pressing firm hands on his chest. The police began to pull out their torture machine; wanting to force the confession out of him. He began to panic. When they connected the electric wires around his body, he closed his eyes and screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun opened his eyes to find he was back at the guest room in Chanyeol’s apartment. He roamed his hands all over his body to find no wires were there. He was having a terrible nightmare. He wanted to go back to sleep when he realised he was not alone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was standing at his bedside staring at him, with red, teary eyes, and he was holding a pillow over his head. Sehun felt strange, so he tapped Chanyeol’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes went wide.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Are you okay? Why are you crying? What are you doing here with that pillow?”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol stared at the pillow he was holding with confused eyes before looking back at Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a nightmare. Can I sleep here?”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun was unconvinced but he let the older slept beside him the whole night.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Sehun heard when he walked out of his bedroom the next day was a man crying. He looked for the source of the sound. He froze when he realised the sound came from the supposedly locked room. The small lock was gone and the door was left ajar.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun wanted to call Chanyeol but he didn’t have the man’s number. After finding a baseball bat, he plucked up his courage and went to the door.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing he saw was the pictures. Lots of pictures of various women were placed on each wall of the small room. He recalled seeing these women in the newspapers as the murder victims.</p><p> </p><p>Kneeling on the floor was Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“I am the murderer, Sehun.” He heard Chanyeol whispered. “I killed those women in the club...”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun felt his legs wobbly before falling on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sick, Sehun. The voices in my head told me to kill those sluts so that the world could be pure. I don’t want to but I can’t control myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Sehun felt tears running down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Last night, they told me to kill you but I can’t. You’re a nice person.”</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol turned to him with bloodshot eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve ruined your life, Sehun-ah, and I’m sorry. I won’t do anything to you. I won’t kill anyone again. I’ve called the police. I confessed to them. I told them to come here. Run, Sehun-ah. Before I lose control again and kill you. I’ll tell them you’re innocent. I promise. Just run now, please.” Chanyeol begged.</p><p> </p><p>Before Sehun exited the apartment, he went back to the taller and patted his hair. He hugged the sobbing man tightly, hoping it will calm his shaky figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything’s going to be okay, hyung. Don’t be afraid. Don’t hurt yourself.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Please leave some feedback, so I can improve my writing! Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>